


concept: loki and peter parker interacting

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Concepts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Babies, Other, Spoilers, They're just talking, i just wanted this interaction ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC





	concept: loki and peter parker interacting

Loki took in a gasp of air on instinct, feeling the cold ground beneath him. He put his hands down and lifted himself up, rising to his feet. He pushed his hair from his face and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be on Earth. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he did remember that he left Thor alone with Thanos, and a pang of fear shot through him. He had to get back.

 

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a dull thud and turned around to see. . .A small man in a spandex costume of red and blue. "Hey man," oh, it's a girl, "what are you doing?" Loki scrunched up his face. "Excuse me? I am no man. I am-"

 

"Oh, you're Loki!" The small girl removed her mask, and apparently was a boy. He had a huge smile on his face. "Hi! I'm Peter." The human stuck its hand out, presumably to shake, as humans do for greeting. Loki didn't take his hand, look of disgust still on his face. Though, he was happy that someone finally recognised him for himself.

 

"So you've heard of me?"

 

"Yeah! You tried to take over the world a few years ago and then the Chituari came and then you threw Mr. Stark out of a window (which wasn't very cool) and then-"

 

And he kept rambling on like that for about ten minutes, ten minutes in which Loki grew a little more fond for this ridiculous human, presumably a child. He reminded him of Thor, in a way, with his excitable and puppy-like demeanor, and his do no harm mentality, as he learned when he described himself as Spider-Man. Loki decided he liked this one.


End file.
